1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ophthalmic apparatus for examining optical characteristics of examinee's eye, and more particularly to output of measured results by a compact ophthalmic apparatus typified by hand held typed apparatus to the outside.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, known are ophthalmic apparatuses such as an eye refracting power measurement device, a radius of curvature measurement device and a tonometer etc. These apparatuses are generally constructed as a single equipment respectively and used as installed on a dedicated table. Each of apparatuses is provided with a printer and an interface dedicated for memory and output for instance of the measured data.
With the advance of electronics, apparatuses of hand-held type, a tonometer and others have been proposed recently. This apparatus of hand-held type is provided with a printer unit dedicated for outputting measured data, wherein the printer unit is connected to the measuring unit with a cable.
However, when a cable connects the measuring unit and the printer unit in such a way, the existence of the cable obstructs movement of the apparatus and so on, reducing merits of the hand held type apparatus, that the apparatus is easy to move and capable of conducting examination according to the condition of an examinee. If a printer unit is provided in a hand-held part of the apparatus it spoils an advantage of the hand-held type in that the apparatus' lightness facilitates its operation.